sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Academy
Elemental Academy is a dueling institution in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Blazing Gale. It is situated in Hawaii on the southwestern part of its main island. Background Much like the Duel Academy in GX, the school is divided into ranks (depending on how well students score on their entrance exams). They are Blaze Blue, Lightning Yellow, Lava Red and Stone Brown. Admission To get into the academy, there is an application that must be filled out. Then, the student hopeful must take a placement test based on their knowledge from the previous year. There is also a minimum age of 8 to register in the Academy, due to behaviorial problems that may occur with much younger students. (Although there has been a 6-year old who somehow got in, but she was instantly expelled the next day after entering, along with her brother) Leaving/Returning Policies While Elemental Academy does have dorms like the academy in GX, it is not a boarding school at all. Rather, it's similar to college/university. Students are allowed to leave and go off-campus after classes end, but must return by 6:00 pm if they want to stay overnight and eat with their classmates. Since the academy only runs Monday through Friday like a normal school, at the end of the week, students have to go home until the beginning of the next week. Curriculum/Schedule The curriculum incorporates academic subjects that are required by state law (i.e. mathematics, writing/English, history, sciences, etc.) in addition to dueling. The academy services from grade 3 up until senior year of college Academy is also certified to give degrees in many fields of study. Students begin their day at 8:00 am and end school at 2:10 pm, Monday through Thursday (Friday, they are let out at 1:20 pm). All students are given six (6) classes each session, but only go to three a day on a rotating schedule. example, Monday is 1-3-5, Tuesday is 2-4-6, Wednesday is 3-5-1 Here's how their schedule works. Please note that the times are written in 24-hour sequence (military time): * 08:00 - 09:15 - Period 1 * 09:15 - 10:10 - Recess * 10:15 - 11:30 - Period 2 * 11:30 - 12:00 - Lunch (with respective dormitories) * 12:00 - 12:50 - Recess * 12:55 - 14:10 - Period 3 Wednesday * 08:00 - 09:00 - Period 1 * 09:05 - 10:05 - Recess * 10:10 - 11:00 - Period 2 * 11:15 - 11:45 - Lunch * 11:45 - 12:15 - Recess * 12:20 - 13:20 - Period 3 Entrance Exam Like many universities, students are required to take a sort of placement test. This test consists not only of dueling, but also their academic skills up to whatever grade level they had last completed. In essence, a freshman college-level student would be given an academic test based on what they had learned in 12th grade of high school; whereas a 4th grader would be given a test based on their 3rd grade knowledge, etc. Although this is a school dedicated to dueling, that part is only 30% of their exam score. The other 70% is based on the academic subjects. Uniforms The uniform is simply a T-shirt with the school logo (the color is dependent on the wearer's dormitory). Although wearing them is optional as shown with most characters (Jason is the only character so far who's been shown to wear his). In addition, the students must wear an ID card to prove their affiliation to the academy (it has to be on their person at all times, but they don't have to wear it around their necks). Students/Staff Students Signers (シグナー) * Jason Kiriyazuki * Sakura Kiriyazuki * Posie Bunny * Cinnamon Bunny * Ruka Raizen * Rua Raizen * Rosie Bunny Other Students (他の学生) * Masashi Tokuragawa Delinquents (ドスケベ) * Aterius Shuiren (formerly Stone Brown, expelled as of Chapter 29 with sister) * DW Shuiren (formerly Stone Brown, expelled as of Chapter 29 with brother) * Francine Grüen ( * Giryu L. Dryvner (formerly, expelled as of Chapter 9) Animal Duelists (動物デュエリスト) * Akari Yakouma * Shira Yakouma * Enríque Perez-Cabarro Staff * Miyazaki Kinoshita (chancellor) * Kyrie Yoshikawa (head of Blaze Blue) * Hayashi Daimon (head of Lightning Yellow) * Chris Ashikaga (head of Lava Red, Basic Dueling instructor) * Hasegawa Chien (academy card store teacher) * Furen Takeguchi (registrar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Blazing Gale Category:Schools